Super Natural: The demon lord
by charland77
Summary: this is for my fiancee, she got me into fan fiction and this for her no one else
1. Chapter 1

BY DUSTIN CHARLAND

SUPER NATURAL: THE MIRROR HOUSE

Dean and Sam are on their way to a small town to meet Castiel. What they haven't noticed is their stuck in a paradox. They kept going down the highway passing the same house every five minutes.

Dean says to Sam "haven't you noticed that we keep going past that same house."

Sam says "well why don't we go check out the house, maybe there is something where supposed to do there."

Dean says "yea maybe."

They pull up to the house and get out of the car. They have an uneasy feeling to them. There is a fog and mist surrounding the house.

Dean and Sam go inside the house to check, what is making the paradox. When they get inside of the house, they notice that it is filled with hundreds of mirrors.

They go down the hallway to figure out what they need to do in this house. Dean says "so what are we going to do Sam, because this paradox is bothering me."

Sam says "I don't know why we don't split up to see what we can find."

Dean says "ok Sam, ill check down here, and you go upstairs will that work."

Sam says "that will work." Sam runs upstairs to go see what he can find up there.

When same goes upstairs, he sees that there is a wicked long hallway and at the end of the hallway, there is one single big door. Sam walks down the hallway, and then he feels a cold breeze go down his back. He turns around and there is nothing there.

Dean is still down stairs. He walks into the hallway through the kitchen and ends up in the living room. Then he hears footsteps coming from behind him. He turns around and spots a massive Doverman pincher standing there growling at him. Dean says "hey doggy, come on calm down boy, stay calm doggy."

The Doverman pincher starts to foam out of the mouth. It goes closer to Dean and starts growling louder. It's in the mood to attack him.

Dean turns around and runs through the kitchen being chased by the Doverman pincher. He runs down the hallway and opens the main door. He shuts the main door on the dog's necks and it disappears. Dean says "wow that was strange, I wonder what else this house has for store for us."

Sam walks down the hallway and enters the bedroom. It's an ordinary bedroom at first, till he feels a cold breeze go down his back again. He turns around and sees a lady ghost. She's pointing to a jewelry box on the bureau. He walks over and opens up the box; he finds a letter in it.

He reads the letter, it says "to whom who ever finds this letter, please go to the basement where my body is. I'm holding a cursed mirror; it makes whatever place it's in a haunted paradox. In order to destroy it you need to burn it with fire. Thank you very much."

Sam immediately runs down the stairs and grabs Dean's hand. Dragging him down to the basement, they see a dead woman at the bottom of the stairs. She is holding a silver old fashion hand mirror.

They go down to the bottom of the stairs grab the hand mirror and put it on the ground, pour oil on it and light it on fire.

After it fully burns away, they see the girl ghost. She says "thank you Dean and Sam, I wouldn't be free if it wasn't for you two, thank you." She disappears once again.

Sam and Dean wake up in their car on the side of the road; they both think what the hell happened. They start up the car and head off.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

BY DUSTIN CHARLAND

SUPER NATURAL: THE HELL HOUNDS

Dean and Sam go into the town that they are supposed to meet Castiel. They enter the town and see that it is deserted, and it seems a bit different than other towns. It seems like it had just been attacked, but there are no signs of attack. They turn and enter the main street, when after a minute of driving. They spot a bunch of destroyed cars, dead bodies, broken doors windows and other things smashed.

They park their car, and get out of it. They walk ten feet away from their car, when they notice a man running down the street towards them. The man collapses to the ground and starts to be torn to shreds. The man dies in the matter of a few minutes.

Dean and Sam stare at each other. Dean says to Sam "fuck me, hell hounds."

Sam says "we have to deal with them before they kill any more people."

Dean says "that's true. now let's get ready to fight these dogs."

They both go to the truck of their car and grab their guns so that they could kill the hell hounds. After they grab their guns, they walk towards the dead bodies up the road to see if they can find any of the hell hounds. Even though they can't see them, they will still be able to kill them.

They reach the area where that guy was killed, but they can't sense any hell hounds near them. After a few minutes, they notice footsteps in blood coming towards them. They hear growling noises so they shoot and kill the hell hound. Then they hear ten more different growls coming from every direction. They wait to see if there is any more bloody footsteps. After a few seconds they see tons of bloody footsteps so they start to shoot and kill the ten hell hounds.

They wait a few for minutes, and then they stop to take a breather. Dean says to Sam "how many more do you think there are, cause if there is more than fifty. Then I don't think we might make it out of this, this time."

Sam says "weren't we suppose to meet Castiel here, where the hell is he. He's like not here."

Dean said "maybe something came up and he couldn't show up in time."

Sam says "yea maybe, but I think we have more company."

They both look and spot more bloody footsteps heading towards them. They load up their guns and start to fire again. They kill the remaining hell hounds in the area. They walk down a couple streets and notice even more people dead.

Sam says "do you think all these hell hounds killed the entire town?"

Dean says "yea maybe, but something doesn't seem right, maybe there is something that is controlling them."

Sam says "yea maybe."

Then out of the blue a hell hound jumps on Dean and slams him to the ground. Dean fires his gun killing the hell hound, and then he pushes the dead hell hound off him.

Dean says "I hate it when they do that, why the hell do they have to be invisible. It is helping that there is a lot of blood to make us spot them faster."

Then they hear Castiel's voice "sorry that I'm late."

They both turn around and see Castiel standing there; they are both wondering what the hell happened to make him late. Dean says "what the hell happened, why the hell you are late?"

Castiel sighs and says "I'm sorry; I was in a bit of a problem. A demon lord and his minions stalled me from getting here. I'll explain the story, we just need to find a say place to hide."

They all go to a house and lock it up to make it a bit safer. They pour salt over the house just to be a bit safer. They all sit down in the living room of the house.

Sam says "so Castiel what happened?"

Castiel says "this is what happened to make me late."

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

BY DUSTIN CHARLAND

SUPER NATURAL: WHAT HAPPENED TO CASTIEL

Castiel was on his way to see Dean and Sam, when he was stopped by a group of five people. The five people were four common demons and a demon lord. Castiel says "why are you here?"

The demon lord walks forward a bit, and starts to laugh. The demon lord says "the devil sent us to deal with you, Sam and Dean. Where here to kill all of you before you can do anything else to stop the devils plans."

Castiel says "well we will stop you, if I parish here, Dean and Sam will make sure to kill you."

The demon lord laughs again; he says "I won't be killing you. My minions are strong enough to deal with you, I have laid a little trap for Dean and Sam, and if they get past it, I'm going to let my hell hounds deal with them."

Castiel says "what's the trap?"

The demon lord says "well since you'll be dying soon, I might as well tell you. I laid a small cursed item in the house along the way to the town that their meeting you in. the cursed item is a paradox and it will let them keep driving forever, but if they figure it out, it also has ways to drive them crazy. If they do somehow break free, my hundreds of hell hounds will destroy the town and them both. So Castiel, if you want the devil has one proposition for you. This is your last chance will you join him?"

Castiel says "tell the devil to go fuck himself. and that I won't ever join him. God is my hero not him."

The demon lord says "well I guess you're going to die like them."

The demon lord disappears. The four remaining demons start to run at Castiel. They charge and one of the four slams into Castiel. Castiel grabs the demon and slams him to the ground and pours holy water on him, killing the demon. Then he throws the glass bottle of holy water at another demon killing that one.

The last two demons get pissed, one charges at Castiel. Castiel pulls out ancient blades and slices at the demon, the demon falls to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. After a minute it dies from all the pain. The fourth demon gets even more pissed and summons three hell hounds.

The hell hounds charge and then Castiel slashes at the hell hounds. They all collapse and scream and howl as they die. The demon freaks out runs and jumps on Castiel, Castiel stabs the demon several times killing it. He then puts away the blades and then hurrys as fast as he can to the town to go stop the demon lord.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

BY DUSTIN CHARLAND

SUPER NATURAL: THE DEMON LORD

Castiel just finishes telling them what happened. Dean says "well we have to go find this demon lord, but first can you show us what these ancient blades of yours are?"

Castiel pulls out the two blades, then medium size daggers, that are curved, made of silver and are a bit rusty. They look like the rust isn't really rust but dried out old blood.

Sam says "so these things can kill any demon or hell created creature? Where did you get these?"

Castiel puts them away and says "you don't need to know where I got them, but yes they can kill almost anything."

Dean says "damn, could we use those?"

Castiel starts to laugh; he says "if any human were to hold these you would die in mere seconds, only angles can hold them and where only allowed to use them in dire situations, like this one."

Dean says "damn, oh well. We could definitely use those but where not human, but it's a good thing that you have them."

Castiel says "yea it's good I guess, but we need to make a plan. I know where the demon lord is now, he's searching for us and he's on the roof of a building not too far from here. So I'll need you two to kill all the hell hounds while I deal with the demon lord. Do we all have an understanding?"

Dean says "ok that's the plan."

They all go outside and see the demon lord standing on a building across the street creating tons of hell hounds. There is a lot of blood everywhere so Dean and Sam can see the footsteps of the hell hounds. The hell hounds charge and they both start shooting, killing all of the hell hounds.

The demon lord jumps down and lands in the street, he creates another ten hell hounds. Then he pulls out a ancient sword. He says "Castiel your mine."

The demon lord runs at Castiel. Castiel pulls out his blades and starts to fight the demon lord. While they fight Dean and Sam finish off the hell hounds. They both turn around and see the demon lord knock out Castiel. Sam runs in and starts shooting the demon lord with his gun. Dean runs by and checks to see if Castiel is ok. The demon lord knocks out Sam, lifts up the sword and before he can strike. Dean stabs him with one of the ancient daggers, killing the demon lord. They both fall to the ground shaking, the demon lord dies. Sam gets up and sees what happened, he runs over and grabs Dean says "don't worry Dean you'll be ok"

Dean says "Sam I'm sorry, I had to do that in order to save you. I'm sorry." Dean dies in Sam's arms. Sam starts to cry from losing his brother again.

Castiel gets up, walks over to them and sees what happened. Castiel starts to cry to knowing that since Dean picked up the dagger, it had killed him. Castiel says "I'm sorry Dean died again."

After ten seconds they hear a voice, "why the hell are you guys crying?" Sam hugs Dean hard and says "I love you brother."

Castiel say "you died, how are you still alive."

Dean says "god said that I wasn't ready to die yet, and he sent me back."

Castiel giggles and says "well I guess we owe it all to him."

They all get up and get ready for their next place that they have to go to.

THE END


End file.
